


Rock-a-bye Baby

by StBridget



Series: The Spies and the Baby [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Jack's idea of what's appropriate for Kelly is definitely not Mac's.





	Rock-a-bye Baby

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and it's creators.
> 
> When I wrote the dress shopping scene of Family Ties, tebowgiirl liked the line about Jack's Metallica t-shirts. I said wouldn't it be fun if Jack got Kelly a Metallica shirt, and she agreed. So, this was born.

When Mac brought in the mail, he noticed a package from Amazon addressed to Jack.  Mac didn’t think anything of it—Jack frequently bought stuff for himself without telling Mac—he didn’t need to; Mac figured what Jack bought with his own money was Jack’s business and Jack’s alone.

Before Mac could call out for his husband, Jack appeared in front of him.  The soldier snatched the box from Mac’s hands.

“It’s here!  This is so awesome!  You’re going to love it!”

“For me?”  Mac was slightly surprised.  Jack bought something for him?  That didn’t happen very often.  Jack wasn’t the type to spontaneously get gifts for his significant other, and anything Mac wanted he usually bought himself.

“Nah, it’s for Kelly,” Jack said, pulling out his pocketknife and starting to rip open the box.

Warning bells went off.  It wasn’t that Mac felt all decisions of what to buy for Kelly should be made jointly, or that he didn’t trust Jack.  Well, okay, he didn’t; Jack’s idea of what to get Kelly could be. . .interesting.  Last thing Jack had ordered from Amazon was a 2’ tall pink teddy bear.  Mac still didn’t know what Kelly was going to do with it—it was bigger than her.

“What did you get?” Mac asked, warily.

Jack succeeded in opening the cox and held up his prize.  “This.  Isn’t it adorable?”

Mac looked at the item in horror.  No, it most definitely wasn’t adorable.  Mac couldn’t even begin to describe what was wrong with it.  First of all, it was pink.  Secondly, it was. . . ”You bought our daughter a Metallica onesie?”

Jack beamed, clearly pleased with himself.  “Isn’t it great?  She’s going to look so good in it!”

“No,” Mac said firmly.  “You are not putting our daughter in a Metallica outfit.”

“Why not?” Jack said.  “You never complain when I wear my Metallica t-shirts.”

“That’s because you’re an adult,” Mac said, “and I couldn’t control what you wear even if I wanted to.”

“So, you’re going to control what our daughter wears instead?  Don’t I get a say?”  Jack was starting to sound angry.  This was so not good.

Mac held his hands up.  “No, that’s not what I meant.  I just don’t think it’s age appropriate.”

“Of course it is,” Jack said.  “They wouldn’t make them if it wasn’t.”

Mac wasn’t sure the logic held, but he didn’t really have any way to counter it.  “Okay, fine, but you can’t complain the next time I get her something you don’t like.”

Jack’s anger vanished as quickly as it arose, and he went back to beaming.  “Deal.  I’m going to go put it on her right now.”  He disappeared towards Kelly’s room.  


Mac sighed as he gathered up the box.  He noticed something in the bottom and fished it out.  It was a CD.  Mac read the title.  Oh, god, no, he couldn’t be reading that right.  “Jack!” he hollered.

Jack came out holding Kelly.  She was in the onesie, and Jack had changed into one of his many Metallica t-shirts.  Mac had to admit the effect was kind of adorable; he’d take a picture if he didn’t have other things on his mind.  “Yeah, Mac?”

Mac held out the offending item.  “What is this?”

Jack snatched it out of Mac’s hands.  “I almost forgot about this!”

“Lullaby versions of Metallica?  Really, Jack?”

“Yeah,” Jack said excitedly.  “You’d be surprised how many companies make this sort of thing.  This one seems to be the best.  They have all sorts of artists.  They even have Iron Maiden!  If this one’s good, I’m getting that next.”

Mac shuddered at the thought.  “I’m very sure that is definitely not age appropriate.”

“Ah, c’mon, Mac, these are all family friendly.  You don’t think they’d do anything offensive, do you?” Jack said.

Mac supposed Jack was right.  Mac just couldn’t get his head around the concept.  “Shouldn’t we be exposing her to cultural things?” he tried instead.

“This is culture,” Jack said, offended.  “This is an important period in musical history.”

“Most people would disagree with you,” Mac pointed out.

“Well, most people are wrong,” Jack retorted.  “Besides, you don’t want Kelly’s education to be hampered by arbitrary societal norms, do you?”

Mac hated it when Jack threw his own words back at him.  “Okay, fine,” he conceded, “but I’d really rather we talk about it next time.”

“That means you have to tell me the next time you want to expose her to something ‘cultural,” Jack said.

“Fair enough,” Mac agreed.

The happy look once again returned to Jack’s face.  “Great!”  He addressed Kelly.  “Let’s go see what this sounds like, shall we?  I guarantee you’re going to love it.”

Mac groaned.  Just what he needed, two die-hard Metallica fans, even if one couldn’t even talk yet.  Where were his headphones again?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these are all real items (except the teddy bear, although I'm sure if you looked hard enough, you'd find one). I kid you not. Go check if you don't believe me.


End file.
